


Taking Care of Jemma Baby

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: AOS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out like a normal day with Fitz and Simmons bickering about the new 084 until it zaps Jemma and what's left? Oh baby, is Fitz in for a new challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Happened

Coulson had just brought in a new 084 for Fitz and Simmons to examine. This wasn't like any of the other 084's that they have discovered or analyzed before. This one was different and they couldn't figure out what it did so they bickered. "We should open it and see what's inside!" Jemma argued eyeing her partner to try to make him change his mind. "No Jemma, opening it could cause well..let's see..death!" Fitz said moving the 084 away from her. "But if we don't, how are we supposed to know what it is?!" She folded her arms over her chest. "Um..well..x-rays?" He suggested even though he knew that wasn't a good response at all since it wasn't possible to x-ray it. Jemma shook her head. "Open it Fitz." She said and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed with a nod. 

Fitz opened the 084, careful not to ruin anything or damage it. "Happy?" He questioned sarcastically. "Very, thank you Fitz. Now we can do our job." She said in the same tone, putting on safety goggles and her lab coat. They started looking at the inside of the 084 and Fitz touched something that caused a blast of purple light to come from it that hit Jemma in the stomach. All he saw was her lab coat falling to the floor and he figured the worst. "No, no, no Jemma." Fitz murmured and went to reach for her lab coat that was on the floor but it moved. Leo jumped a little and stared at the coat, startled. He picked up Jemma's coat and looked underneath it. It was a little girl in Jemma's shirt that was clearly oversized for the girl. "What the hell?" He whispered and scooped the child up in his arms. 

Fitz panicked and went to Coulson's office. "Sir?" He questioned through the door. "Come in Fitz." Coulson said. He opened the door and stepped inside with the girl. "Uh..Coulson..we may have a problem." He stuttered. Coulson looked confused and arched an eyebrow. "Who's that and what happened?" He asked. "Well, Jemma and I were trying to figure out the new 084 and then I-I pressed something and Jemma was, well I thought disintegrated but when I lifted up her lab coat off the floor this was there." Leo said placing the girl in Coulson's arms. "Fitz..this is Jemma." Coulson said slowly, studying the girl. "Wha-what..that's impossible." He said a little shocked. "Aliens descended on New York Fitz and I was brought back from the dead, nothing's impossible." Coulson nodded. "But..this girl is..I think three." Fitz said. Coulson handed Jemma back to Fitz. "I'll call some of the Shield scientists but in the meantime you need to watch her okay?" Coulson questioned. Fitz nodded uneasily. "You want me to take care of 3 year old Jemma? What about Skye, May, or Bobbi?" He asked. "Skye should be back from her mission tonight but May and Bobbi are out of the country. You can take care of her." Coulson said and laughed a little. "Maybe get her something that fits too." He added looking at Jemma's oversized t-shirt. "Yes sir." Fitz said and sighed. "Down." Jemma said squirming in Fitz's arms. "3 year olds talk?" He asked and Coulson nodded. "Yes Fitz, three year olds talk." 

Fitz went back to his bunk and put Jemma on the carpeted floor. "Hi." He said and smiled a little. Jemma waved. "Are you shy?" Leo asked. Jemma nodded her head indicting yes. "Well, I'm Leo." He said and smiled, not knowing if she knew or not. "Hi Leeeo." She stretched out his name, clearly not being able to fully annunciate things yet. "Hello baby Jemma." Fitz said. Jemma walked over to him and held her arms up. "Up please.." She said quietly. Leo picked her up and sat her on his bed beside him. "What is it?" He asked looking at her and she hugged him, her small arms wrapping around his arm. "Oh, alright then." Fitz smiled. "I like you." Jemma smiled happily and giggled. "Good, do you want to get you something to put on, besides that t-shirt?" He asked and Jemma nodded. "Please." She smiled and shivered. "I don't think we have any shoes that would fit you either but I think I know something that will work for now." Fitz said and picked her up, propping her on his shoulder. He walked into Jemma's bunk and got a pair of her fuzzy socks. "These might be a little big on you okay? But they're warm and all yours." Fitz said putting them on her. Jemma put her hand on his head and smiled. "Curls!" She said in delight and Fitz couldn't help but smile. "Yes, curls Jemma." He smiled and picked her up again so they could leave. "Leeeo...I can walk." She said squirming.

He sighed and put her down. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said holding both her hands so she didn't run off. "O-kay. You can hold one hand then." She smiled with those angelic brown eyes. "Are you trying to negotiate with me baby?" He asked in a playful tone, figuring that calling her 'baby' was appropriate since she sort of was one. "What does that mean Leeeo?" Jemma asked. He had forgotten that he had to use simpler words since she didn't know what everything meant. "Nothing, let's go. You can hold one hand." Fitz said and smiled as they left the base. 

When they got to the door and Jemma noticed that it was raining she stopped and tried to turn back, tugging on Leo's hand. "What's the matter baby?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Jemma pointed outside. "Bad." She whispered. "It's just rain." Fitz tried to comfort her. "But that killed the witch!" Jemma almost cried. He thought for a moment before remembering that Jemma loved The Wizard of Oz. "But you're not a witch. You're a princess." Leo said smiling. "Really?" Jemma asked looking up at him innocently. "Yeah." He nodded and smiled. "Also, there's something neat about the rain that I'll show you after we go to the store." Fitz said. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a surprise." He smiled. "O-kay." Jemma smiled and held Fitz's hand again and walked outside with him to the car. Thank god Shield for some odd reason, had a carseat lying around. Leo got Jemma buckled in and safe in her carseat before getting in the drivers seat.


	2. Shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes Jemma to the store so they could get some clothes that actually fit her now but he's having a bit of a struggle.

They got to the store and Fitz never thought he'd be standing in a store for babies. "Okay Jemma, let's find you something to wear." He said as they walked through the aisle. Jemma stopped and tugged on Fitz's shirt sleeve when they were walking to the girls section for her. He looked up and saw that they were still in the boys section. "Jemma come on, this way." He said softly pointing in the other direction. She pointed up at a shirt for boys and Fitz smiled a little when he saw it. "You like the shirt with the monkey on it Jemma?" He smiled at her. Leo honestly had no problem buying her something that was made for boys but remembered Skye who would most likely say something along the lines of 'She's a girl Fitz! At least get her something cute!'" Fitz got the shirt off the rack and measured it to her. "Yep, this'll work." He said placing it in the basket. Jemma smiled up at him as he led her to the girls section. "Anything you like?" He asked her. Jemma pouted and shook her head. "No pink." He sighed. "Okay, let's see if we can find you something..blue?" Fitz raised an eyebrow. Jemma's face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes then." He laughed a little and looked through the racks of clothes with her and managed to find a dark blue dress. "You like?" Leo asked holding it up to her and Jemma nodded. "Blue!" She smiled. "Okay good." He smiled at her. "Jeans maybe? It's cold you know." Fitz said looking through coats. "What are jeans Leeeo?" Jemma asked. "Umm.." Fitz thought of how to describe it but pointed to his pant leg and tugged at the fabric lightly. "These are jeans." He said. "Oh." Jemma smiled. "O-kay." Leo held a coat and jeans up to her and decided that they would work. "Okay, and we need shoes and pjs for you too." Fitz said. 

They found a white and blue pajama set for Jemma and were now looking for shoes. Leo pointed to some boots and tennis shoes. "Pick one of each." He told her. Jemma smiled and found a pair of red rain boots and a pair of green tennis shoes. There was only one problem, Fitz couldn't figure out how to put on her shoes. He tried and tried again but they still wouldn't go on her feet. "Leeeo..what's taking you so longgg.." She over exaggerated with a sigh. "I know, I know, I'm sorry baby." Fitz said and sighed as well. 

A clerk noticed that Fitz was having some trouble and walked over to him. "Need any help sir?" She asked. "Um..yes. How do you put these on her feet?" Leo asked and was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he couldn't put baby shoes of Jemma's feet. "Oh, here. They're velcro." The clerk smiled and put the shoes on Jemma's feet in less than 20 seconds. Fitz laughed a little and shook his head in disbelief that he'd been so oblivious. "Is she your daughter?" The clerk asked. Leo glanced at Jemma and didn't want to lie but also didn't want to possibly be accused of stealing a baby or something so he said yes. "Well, she's adorable." The clerk said with a smile and walked away. "Leeeo..can we go back now?" Jemma begged. "Yes, of course baby. Let's just get you this stuff and we can go okay?" Fitz said holding her hand so she could get up off the floor. 

They got the stuff at the store and before leaving, Fitz put the coat and boots on her. "These will keep you dry from the rain." He smiled. "Ready for the surprise?" Fitz asked. "Yes!" Jemma smiled at him brightly. "Okay, come on then." He smiled and gestured his hand to her which she took in her own as they walked into the rain. As they walked to the car Fitz pointed at wet spots on the concrete. "These are puddles and they are for jumping in." He explained while smiling. "What is jumping?" She asked. "Well, jumping is this." Leo said and jumped in one of the smaller puddles so he didn't get soaked. Jemma smiled and looked at him. "Hold hand while I jump?" She asked but Leo understood what she meant. "Okay." He nodded and held her hand as she jumped so she didn't slip or fall. "And that's what the surprise was. Did you like it?" He smiled. Jemma nodded and grinned. "Thanks Leeeo!" She said quite loudly because she was happy and people stared. He didn't mind the stares and neither did she but Fitz did laugh a little because Jemma looked a bit homeless. She was still wearing her oversized shirt, along with a blue windbreaker, red rain boots, and on top of that, her hair was in a curly brown mess of tangles. Jemma giggled as a raindrop fell on the tip of her nose. They reached the car and Fitz helped her into her carseat. 

When they got back to the base it was 8:45 and Jemma yawned. "Want to go to sleep Jem?" Fitz whispered, getting her out of her carseat. Jemma nodded sleepily. "Please Leeeo." Leo nodded and carried her inside where Skye was waiting. "Hey Fitz. Coulson told me what happened. Want me to take her off your hands?" She asked and smiled, trying to help. "She's going to sleep now, and I think I got her but can you put her in pajamas for me?" Leo asked handing Skye the bag from the store. "Sure." She smiled and looked at what Fitz bought for Jemma. "Good job." Skye smiled as Fitz handed Jemma to her as well. 

Skye knocked on the door of Fitz's room a few minutes later with Jemma in her pajamas. "Here you go." She smiled as Fitz answered the door, handing him Jemma again. "Thanks. Goodnight Skye." He said. "Welcome. Night Fitz." Skye said and walked off. Fitz carried Jemma to her room and put her in bed, tucking her in so she wouldn't fall off. "Goodnight Jemma." Leo whispered and turned off the light before going back to his own room and falling asleep.


	3. Being Sick And Being Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's sick and scared so while Leo goes to the store, May's in charge.

Jemma closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep for a few minutes before waking up to a loud, unfamiliar noise that scared her. It was thunder. She tried pulling the sheets over her head but she kept hearing it and crawled out of bed, careful not to make much noise. Jemma walked to the door and stood on her tiptoes, lucky that she could just reach the doorknob. She twisted the doorknob as best she could and leaned on the door, triumphant at opening it yet ended up falling into the dark hallway. Once in the hall, she looked around to see other rooms right next to hers but they all looked the same. She made a pouty face and tried to find Leo's room. One of the rooms had the door partially open and she peeked inside. "Leeeo." Jemma said quietly to herself so nobody heard her.

She bit her lip, debating weather she would wake him or not when she heard the thunder again and got scared. "Leeeo?" Jemma whispered and tried to stand on her tiptoes to touch his arm in hopes that he'd wake up. Fitz opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "What's wrong?" He whispered, noticing the worry in her eyes. Jemma looked around the room and pointed at the window. "Loud." She whispered and shivered. He looked confused until the sky thundered again. "Oh, it's alright. It's just thunder Jemma." Leo said and smiled a little. Jemma shook her head, still frightened. He lifted up the covers and made room for her. Jemma crawled into bed with him and buried her face in his pillow. He could still tell she was scared so he rubbed her back gently. "We can talk until you fall asleep." Fitz suggested. 

Jemma nodded and looked up at him. "Do you like movies?" She asked. "Mm...depends on what kind. I don't have a favorite though." He whispered. "I like the Wizard of Oz the best." Jemma smiled a little. "Yeah, that's a good one." Fitz said even though he'd only watched it once. "Who's your favorite character?" He asked. "The lion." She whispered with a grin. "And why's that?" Leo asked. "He's cowardly and funny too." Jemma smiled, her eyes growing heavy. "Well, that's good." Fitz smiled sleepily. "You think you can go to sleep now baby?" He whispered. Jemma nodded and tried to close her eyes but nothing happened, she couldn't fall asleep. 

Leo had fallen back asleep and Jemma didn't want to disturb him but she couldn't sleep so she did for the second time. "Leeeo?" She whispered. "Yes Jemma?" He mumbled half asleep. "I'm cold." Jemma whispered. "Can you hold me?" She asked. "Sure." Leo nodded and let her crawl into his arms. "Are you still cold?" He asked in a whisper. Jemma nodded and shivered. Fitz placed his hand on her forehead and she was burning up. "Does your throat hurt?" He asked. Jemma nodded. "Okay, come on then." Fitz said and carefully got out of bed with her in his arms. 

"What wrong?" Jemma asked sounding worried. He wanted to correct her and tell her that it's 'What's wrong?' but he didn't since she was just three. "I think you may be sick baby." Fitz said walking with her to the small kitchen and setting her on the counter. "What's that?" She asked. "I don't think you're feeling well." He rephrased his previous statement while looking through the medicine cabinet but all he could find were pills made for adults that she couldn't swallow anymore. May came into the kitchen silently, returning from her mission and Fitz didn't notice.

May eyed the small child in confusion. "Fitz." She said in her usual tone. This caught his attention and he turned away from the cabinet to face her. "Oh, hello May." He said, not immediately explaining the whole Jemma situation. May glanced from him to Jemma. "Who's th-" She started. "Jemma." He said. "084 mishap and she's three." Fitz explained as simply as he could. She nodded. "Okay..What are you two doing up? It's 11:33." May said. "Well, I think she's sick." Fitz frowned. "And we have no medicine for her." He shook his head. "I can watch her while you go to the store." May offered. "Um..are you sure?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow. "Sure, why not?" She said. He wanted to say 'Because your May and she's 3 year old Jemma and I don't want to leave her.' But he didn't. "Okay, but here's the rules, no knife throwing, boxing, no training, no scary movies, no gun shooting, and she's not aloud in the lab. Got it?" He asked getting the car keys off the kitchen counter. May rolled her eyes since she was a level 8 agent and didn't need rules on how to take care of a three year old. "Got it." She said and picked Jemma up off the counter and supported her on her shoulder. "Leeeo where are you going?" Jemma asked seeing him getting ready to leave. "I'll be right back baby. I'm just going to get some stuff to make you feel better." Leo smiled at her. Jemma nodded and squirmed in May's arms. "Be right back. Text me if you need anything." Fitz said and left the base.


	4. May's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May takes care of baby Jemma and is surprisingly good with her.

Jemma stared blankly at May but gave her a small wave. May wasn't like Leo and was quiet and seemed a bit scary to her at first. She decided to try to be friends with her and smiled a little. "Hi, I'm Jemma." She said and hugged May. 

May still eyed the small child in her arms and when she felt little Jemma's arms wrap around her neck, she couldn't help but smile a little. She had to admit, Jemma as a three year old was pretty cute. "I'm May. You don't remember me but we've met before. You've met Fitz-Leo too. You're both actually best friends, it's annoying." She said in her same flat tone but a smile tugged at her lips. 

When May began to speak, Jemma understood very few of the words she was saying except for the new name 'May', Leo, you, best, and friends. She figured that what May was saying was a good thing so she smiled and giggled. "Hi May." Jemma said quietly as May walked with her over to the couch.

May knew that Jemma didn't understand but she chose not to argue with what she thought since she was only three. "So, what do you want?" She asked, remembering how she wanted to be a mother once upon a time but since the whole Calvary incident, she hadn't wanted to be around children at all and had forgotten mostly everything about them. 

Jemma looked up at May. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked as her voice became to crack and snuggled into May's side. Jemma didn't know May at all but she still found an odd comfort in being near her. 

She nodded to the child's request and got up, scooping Jemma up in her arms again. "Okay, but we're going to make you some soup first so when you talk, it doesn't sound like you smoke ten packs a day." May responded which made Jemma look at her strangely. "I mean, I'm making you soup so you don't sound sick." She explained. 

After May's second sentence to indicate what she was saying the first time, Jemma understood. "O-kay." She said and sneezed into her elbow. 

May looked at Jemma and actually laughed a bit. "What'd Leo do to get you sick with a cold?" She asked, knowing that Fitz had no skills at taking care of a child either. 

"I don't know. All we did was go shopping and we jumped in the puddles outside." Jemma said and shrugged her small shoulders. 

"And it's raining." May shook her head as she put some soup on the stove to heat. "That's not what made you sick. You probably just aren't used to being around a lot of people." She said and set Jemma on the counter. 

Jemma nodded and tapped her feet against the side of the counter as May made her soup. "What you like to do?" Jemma asked sweetly with improper grammar. 

May glanced back at Jemma and smiled a little. She couldn't say 'Kill Hydra agents and go after Ward' so she said a partial lie. "I like to do yoga." May replied with a sigh. 

"Nice." Jemma said even though she didn't know what the word 'yoga' meant. She studied May and her silky black hair that looked like feathers on a raven. "You're pretty." She said with a smile. 

May nodded a bit with a real smile. "Thank you, Jemma." She said to her. "Leo should be back soon hopefully to take care of you." May said. "Not that I can't but I think he likes to take care of you." 

Jemma smiled. "I like you and Leo." She said and crossed her legs. "You're both nice and happy." Jemma said with a grin. 

May couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "That's..thanks." She said finally, unsure of what else to say. 

The door of the base opened and Jemma and May turned their heads to see Leo. "Leeeo!" Jemma said with a smile and struggled to climb off the counter. May picked her up off the counter and placed her on the floor so she could go to Leo. Once Jemma was on the floor, she ran to Leo and hugged his leg. "Hi, baby." Leo said with a smile as he lifted her up into his arms. "I got the medicine to make you feel better." He added and kissed the top of her head softly.  
"Yay!" Jemma smiled and then looked at May and pointed. "She's nice, I like her too!" She said happily. Leo raised an eyebrow for a moment in question, wondering what she meant. 'Was May actually nice to baby Jemma?' He wondered in the back of his mind before nodding at May. "Thank you, for watching her."


	5. Getting Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets back to being twenty eight and is feeling something different for her best friend Fitz, that she's never felt for anyone before. Where will their relationship end up now?

May nodded and smiled a little at Jemma, or at least Leo thought she smiled at Jemma. He had never seen May smile so he didn't exactly know what a 'May smile' looked like. 

When May left the room, Leo took the medicine out of the small grocery bag and opened it for Jemma. "This'll make you a tad better and will help you sleep some." He said, filling the small medicine cup with the correct amount of purple liquid. "Here, drink this." Leo said and handed the small cup to Jemma who nodded before drinking it, making a face. "Yes, isn't disgusting but you'll be yourself again soon and can take pills." He said with a soft sigh. Leo picked Jemma up and supported her against his shoulder, beginning to walk towards the lab, hoping that someone from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s other headquarters had found a cure. 

He got to his computer and peered down at the screen. An email from one of the other scientists popped up on the screen which caused a smile from Fitz. "Thank the lord." He mumbled under his breath and clicked on the email. His eyes scanned the screen and list of things to do to make the cure. "Alright, I got it. Sit here." Fitz said and sat Jemma down on her desk chair. "What are you doing Leeeo?" She asked sweetly. "I am making something that will make you normal again." He replied, digging through the lab sample cooler for what he needed. "Got it." Fitz said and got the ingredients together, putting them in the blender for making vaccines. He carefully put the vaccine into a syringe. 

Fitz paused for a moment when a fact occurred to him. When Jemma turned back to being twenty eight, she wouldn't fit or be in the clothes that she was in currently. "Um..a blanket..yes." He decided with a nod since there was no other way he could think of that would work. 

He got a spare blanket from one of the cupboards and put it by Jemma. "Okay, I'm going to give you a shot that will only sting a little, I promise." Fitz said and held up the syringe so she could see it. Jemma nodded and closed her eyes as he put the needle in her arm. Once the vaccine was in her, Fitz carefully placed the blanket over her and waited. 

A few minutes later, he heard a familiar yawn and sigh coming from the blanket. "What the-? Where the bloody hell am I?" Jemma asked and popped her head out of the blanket. She immediately saw Fitz and looked confused. "Fitz, why am I naked?" Jemma asked and pulled the blanket closer to herself. 

Fitz smiled, seeing that she was back and that it was actually her. "Well, long story actually but the main points are, you turned three years old again, I took care of you, and now you're twenty eight again." He said to her. 

"That's..that's..okay. Thank you, Leo. In the morning, can you tell me the more detailed version like how?" Jemma asked with a yawn. "Sorry, I'm just tired. What time is it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell you in the morning." Fitz replied and glanced at his watch. "It's almost two in the morning." He said quietly and walked over to stand by her chair. 

Jemma nodded and sighed. "I know this is an odd question but will you stay with me? I don't know.. I'd just be more comfortable if you were there with me." She said, slightly embarrassed and blushed. "I just need to get dressed first." Jemma added with a nod and small smile appearing on her lips.


	6. Where Their Relationship Stands

Fitz raised an eyebrow slightly at her confusing question that he thought he heard so clearly. “Um..sure. Of course. Are you feeling okay, Jemma?” He asked, hoping she’d say ‘no’ to explain her odd question. It wasn’t common anymore that she’d ask that question since they weren’t at the academy anymore. He used to always take care of her at the academy when she was sick since she was far too stubborn to admit that she was sick. 

Jemma smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. “I feel fine, Fitz. Thank you.” She said in a surprisingly bubbly tone. Jemma honestly didn’t know why she was so happy and pleased to see Fitz but she was. The butterflies in her stomach told her so. Recently, well, as far as she rembembers, she hadn’t been too pleased with the way that things were around the base. Everyone was gone on missions and the Hydra threat was slowly but surely returning. Jemma got up from her chair and kept the blanket wrapped tightly around herself. “I’m going to go put on some clothes and um..I’ll find you right after.” She said simply and walked out of the lab, leaving Fitz still in partial shock. 

He nodded and said a simple, ‘alright’ before she left and began to shut down the lab for the night, throwing the syringe away along with cleaning up the lab counters in general. Fitz looked at the lab for the last time that night and turned off the lights, making his way through the hallway to Jemma’s bunk. He knocked softly on the door and waited, not wanting to wake up anyone. 

She finished tying her short brown hair into a ponytail right when he knocked. Jemma walked the short distance to the door and opened it, finding herself smiling when her eyes saw Fitz. “Hey, sorry. I just..I don’t know actually. I just wanted you here with me tonight. I know it’s weird and you don’t have to stay.” She said quietly and shrugged her shoulders a bit. 

“No, it’s fine Jemma, really. I’ll stay if you want me to.” Fitz replied in a softer tone and stepped into the room once Jemma moved to the side a little for him. “I’m glad that you feel alright and that the cure didn’t have some odd after affect.” He said optimistically. “It also pleases me that you’re twenty eight again. Not that you were a bad kid or anything.” Fitz said teasingly but was being honest.

Jemma sighed happily and looked at him, glad at the fact even though she didn’t remember herself being three again like Fitz did. “Me too.” She agreed and sat on her bed, patting the empty spot next to her. “I wanted to talk to you.” Jemma said a tad nervously. 

Fitz moved to sit down next to Jemma and looked at her. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked and met the gaze of her amber colored eyes as she laid down on the bed, tugging the comforter up to her shoulders. 

She tugged on his arm a little and got him to lay down next to her. “I just wanted to say thank you and tell you that I love you. Not in a weird way but, you mean a lot to me.” Jemma murmured softly and turned off the lights, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek, But in the dark, she missed and kissed his lips. Instead of pulling away immediately, she deepened the kiss slightly as she started to feel her muscles relax. When she did end up pulling back, she laughed softly. “Maybe I do love you in a weird way too.” Jemma whispered, a teasing tone lacing her words. 

He was surprised to feel her lips on his but kissed her back and moved his hands up to cup her face gently. “Maybe I feel the same way, Jem.” Fitz muttered teasingly. “I’m kidding, I do love you.” He admitted and held her in his arms, moving his hands back to stroke her hair softly through his fingers. Jemma cuddled into his side and knew that their relationship was definitely different now and that when Fitz told her all that happened in the morning, she’ll understand it all better. 

During the night, Jemma woke up to the quiet sound of Fitz mumbling in his sleep and the only thing that she could make out clearly was, ‘I love you, baby.’ This sentence made her smile as some of the pieces began to come together in her mind. “I love you too, Leo.” Jemma whispered despite the fact that she knew he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
